


Of Pups and Milk

by bububear



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Omega, Breastfeeding, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Lactation, M/M, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Referring Baekhyun as mommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bububear/pseuds/bububear
Summary: Juggling work and caring for his pups, the last thing Baekhyun wanted to deal with was his swollen breasts full of milk.Good thing he has a breast pump to provide him some relief... and maybe the hands and lips of his alpha would do the same trick.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	Of Pups and Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Been aching to write lactating omega Baekhyun and his caring alpha Chanyeol >.< and bonus for the pups!! Hope you’ll enjoy!

At this age, nobody could discriminate omegas like they used to do. Omegas can do literally anything they want if they found the will to. And Baekhyun was an omega who owned one of the top businesses running high in the country. 

But Baekhyun isn't just any omega, he was an omega going through lactating phase. Despite just having giving birth around two months ago, Baekhyun was already back, taking the reign of the company his family had handed to him. 

While he was allowed to work from home, Baekhyun still has to juggle between work and feed his pups who were now actively growing and in much need of feeding every few hours. 

When the meeting was finally over, Baekhyun heaved a deep sigh, turning off the monitor as he stood from the chair. He shrugged off the blazer from his shoulders while he padded out of the 'office' part of his bedroom, heading towards the closet. He proceeded to take off his tank top, under which he wore a padded bra to contain the heaviness of his full breast and also to absorb the milk that kept gushing out of his nipples. 

A silent hiss made it out through his teeth when the mounds were freed from any restriction, bouncing slightly in the air. The coldness that swept through his nubs was delicious, the slight bite to his skin felt wonderful. He pulled one of the doors to his closet and took out a midnight blue silk robe out. He pulled on the attire to drape over his petite body, concealing it from the chilliness of the air. 

He had at least ten of these silk robes, the only attire he could wear with his sensitive breasts. It was thin and lightweight and the slight tickle of its silkiness over his skin gave him comfort. Plus, it gave quick access whenever his pups needed feeding. A tug on its tie and his breasts would be ready to latch on. 

He padded across the room and dipped his bottom onto the soft mattress of his bed, his body going lax at the warmth of it, added with the distinct smell of his alpha mixing with his own scent in the sheets, it was just the right amount of comfort he needed. 

Baekhyun was about to roll onto his side when he suddenly felt a tingle on his chest, specifically on his right nipple. Looking down at his body, he noticed the wet patch over the prominent jut of his right nipple and Baekhyun sighed. He's involuntarily lactating now. Without the pups milking from him, Baekhyun would face this displeasure every now and then. 

The pups were somewhere else in their house, probably playing with their daddy. Baekhyun was too tired to check on them so he decided to take matters into his own hands. He will need to pump his milk out or he'll be napping away with a dripping breast and probably drown himself in his own breastmilk. 

Reaching for the breast pump, Baekhyun made himself comfortable by propping a pillow against the headboard before leaning against it for support. 

Untangling the tie to his robe, he let the right side to fall open, exposing his leaking tit before he put the suction cup over it. He turned the machine on and soon, he felt his breast being slowly massaged and milk coming out and streamed through a tube into a container attached to the pump. 

The pumping helped him relieve the pain from having too much milk in store. Baekhyun found himself sighing from the relief and was about to get lulled to sleep when he heard a few raps over the door to the bedroom. 

The door creaked open and in came Chanyeol, his alpha, slowly pushing a large crib into their room along with himself. 

A smile stretched over Baekhyun's lips as he watched his mate parked the wheeled crib in front of the bed before joining him between the covers. 

“Hey,” he whispered to him, leaning close so he could press his warm lips over the side of Baekhyun’s head. “You okay? Did the meeting go well?”

Baekhyun hummed, sighing when he could smell his alpha close, the musk scent soothing him. 

“Are the babies okay?” Baekhyun asked, fond eyes lingered over the crib. They had triplets, two baby boys and one baby girl. Baekhyun couldn’t ask for more. 

“They’ve been sleeping, surprisingly,” Chanyeol supplied as a low chuckle left his lips. 

Turning his head, Baekhyun was about to lean forward to nuzzle his face into his mate’s neck when his body shuddered as his other nipple dripped with milk. Great, now he has both of his tits dripping with milk and he wasn't even finished with the right one. 

He heaved a sigh, brows furrowing to contain the pain that comes with his leaking nipples. 

Sensing his omega’s distress, Chanyeol took a peek down Baekhyun’s body and easily knew what had been the cause of it. 

“Want me to milk them out?” The alpha offered, a tender smile laced with concern lingered on his face.

The omega stared at his alpha for a moment before he let out a low hum, peeling the left side of the robe and let the silky material fall open to expose his left breast. Chanyeol was already kneeling beside him, leaning forward as he dropped yet another warm kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead while his hand reached out to cup the mound of Baekhyun’s full breast from the underside.

The warm touch had Baekhyun sighing pleasantly, feeling Chanyeol’s lips move slowly down the left side of his face, kissing the corner of his lips before traveling down his neck where his lips nipped on the unblemished skin. He went lower and lower until he reached the start of the swell on Baekhyun’s chest leading to his nipple. 

He nipped the soft and fluffy flesh, peppering kisses all over until his lip nudged over the hardening nub and caused a gush of white liquid to spill out. Baekhyun was biting his lips to suppress himself from making noises that he shouldn’t make when the babies are still fast asleep in this very same room they were in. 

His lips tore away from between his teeth, however, when his left tit was engulfed into a hot, wet cavern and without a warning, a suction followed the sensation. 

Baekhyun inhaled sharply at the sudden pressure, but soon he relaxed when Chanyeol’s hand started to massage his left breast from the underside. 

Casting his eyes downwards, he was met with a nest of black hair of his mate and one of Baekhyun’s hands reached upwards to thread into them. 

Chanyeol suckled his nipple like how his babies would when they were nursing from him. The only difference is that Chanyeol’s mouth covered almost half of his breast and unlike his babies, his mate used his skilled tongue and teeth that was meant to do more than just milking him empty. 

A sharp gasp was pulled out of Baekhyun’s throat when Chanyeol bit his tit too unforgivingly, causing him to bunch up his mate’s hair into a fist and pulled it in surprise. 

Chanyeol’s tongue soon circled over the nipple as if to apologise for his aggressive act and Baekhyun patted down his hair to silently say that it was fine. 

Just as Baekhyun relaxed back into Chanyeol’s tentative suckling, a wail ripped through the silence of the bedroom, followed by another one. Baekhyun’s ears perked up as he gently pushed his mate’s head away from his chest. 

Chanyeol’s lips were a little swollen and Baekhyun rewarded him with a tender kiss over them with a silent ‘thank you’ mouthed in between. 

Chanyeol went to bring the crib closer to him while Baekhyun detached the suction cup from his right breast. He got almost a full bottle of milk from the 10 minutes pumping. 

“You guys are jealous of me, aren’t you? That daddy gets to feed from mommy instead of you two,” Chanyeol feigned annoyance while he pushed the crib near Baekhyun. The omega smiled at his words, finding them amusing. 

He peered into the crib and a fond smile made it up his face when he saw his two baby boys, wailing like they have been starved for days. 

He picked the middle child, Haneul, into his arms and carefully brought him to the right side of his chest, the baby eagerly searching for his tit before small mouth attached over it and started to frantically suckle the milk out. Baekhyun fondly stared at his child before Chanyeol handed him his first born, Hanbyul. He helped Baekhyun positioned the baby into his left arm while the other one was supporting Haneul who now went silent as he got his treat. Hanbyul was no better than Haneul when he finally got his mommy’s tit into his mouth and fresh milk filling his stomach, he fell silent as well. 

Their youngest and also the only princess, Haeun, was not as chaotic as her big brothers. Instead, she patiently waited for Chanyeol to pick her up, hooked her over his broad shoulder as he capped the bottled breast milk so he could feed her. 

Chanyeol then joined Baekhyun and his sons in the bed, maneuvering his daughter in his arm before plunging the milk bottle into her patient, anticipating mouth. 

It wasn’t a foreign sight to be seen. The boys always preferred to nurse directly from their mother while Haeun didn’t mind drinking from her bottle, cradled against her father’s warm chest. Although, Baekhyun would always make sure she drinks directly from him at least once a day, he didn’t want to lose the bonding between him and his daughter. 

Baekhyun would forever be grateful for Chanyeol's presence at times like this. His alpha sacrificed a lot to be able to be here at home with him and their triplets. 

He applied to work at home and got his salary cut off for a few fractions. He didn't complain, though, and he was very understanding of Baekhyun's position in his family's company. Chanyeol never let that make him inferior of his omega or felt that Baekhyun should step down from his position and focus on his growing family instead.

Chanyeol was a miracle, a caring alpha, so understanding and undeniably so, _so_ in love with his omega. He'd do anything for Baekhyun and he'd go through all the obstacles of growing a family together with his omega mate. 

When the pups were back asleep, Chanyeol helped Baekhyun put them back inside the crib. 

Hanbyul, however, latched back his small mouth over the tit that was taken away from him and started to slowly suckle on it in his sleep. 

"This one's a real mommy boy," Chanyeol stated as he sat back beside Baekhyun, an arm wrapped around his petite body. 

They watched how Hanbyul was going in and out of suckling his mother's nipple, both have a fond smile on their faces.

"I love you, Hyun," Chanyeol uttered after a while, holding Baekhyun tight and pressed his lips against the side of his head. 

Baekhyun hummed approvingly, his head falling back against his alpha's shoulder. He returned the confession with a kiss over the pulse point on Chanyeol's neck, feeling the beats of his heart underneath the skin, synchronised with his own. 


End file.
